


Hey, you want to see some executions?

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Danganronpa Executions, Death, Everyone is Dead, Execution, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Character Injury, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Hey wanna see me make Danganronpa Executions for the bnha kids?(Mature, Gore)





	1. Midoriya

Midoriya Izuku:

 

 

> The Ultimate Hero Journalist
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Good Bye Hero**

 

Midoriya is dragged away screaming tears. He is lunged into darkness in his hero costume. The place immediately goes up in flames revealing he’s in a burning building surrounded by dead bodies. He looks around frantically for surviving victims. He reaches the top facing a Monokuma All For One. He begins to take notes while trying to frantically run away. He drops his book when tripping he brings back his courage and runs towards all for one.

Soon spikes comes out of the ground and the Mono-All For One sends more towards the young hero. Midoriya dodges all of them but is soon pierces his side. (Picture the place where All Might is injured) 

Midoriya falls to his knees and soon bleeds to death.


	2. Todoroki

Todoroki Shouto

 

> The Ultimate Hero’s Heir
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Hybernation Hypothermia: time for an icy burn**

Todoroki is dragged away, his face frozen but his eyes filled with regret. He is soon dropped into an icy arena, which slowly gets colder and colder. He starts to get hypothermia so he uses his fire side of his quirk to stay alive. However the environment gets color and colder. He can’t move his legs or arms. He grimaces as he brings his heat hotter and hotter. Eventually, he had enough.

Todoroki rips his leg out of the ground, blood dripping from his skin ripped leg. He unleashes the rest of his power at full force. However at the moment he does that, Monokuma switches the arena into a flaming hell.

With the combined heat of the boiling arena and Todoroki’s Fire: He melts.


	3. Ochako

Uraraka Ochako

 

 

> Ultimate Astronaut
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Blast Off! : Miss Ochako**

Uraraka sobs at her, pedestal. She looks up at Midoriya, she sobs and reaches out her arm towards him; before being dragged away. Uraraka lands on a giant launch pad. She gets up dizzingly. The hanger starts to flood with lava, to avoid death, she starts to float up. Above the room, through a one way window, the Class watches in horror.

Uraraka continues to float up, her face getting purple from her nausea. After long, the lava soon goes away. Confused, Uraraka floats down. As her foot starts to touch the ground, a giant spike goes through her leg. She screams for help and tears roll down her face. She looks up screaming for help. The class through the one way window watch in horror. She tries to float away but she soon is impales by more spikes on the ground. Uraraka looks up, as the light dies from her eyes.

She dies thinking she was hated and forgotten.


	4. Bakugo

Bakugo Katsuki

 

> Ultimate Explosive Maker
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**King Katsuki’s Final Game**

 

Bakugo is dragged away, his crimson gaze down on the floor and he is finally silent for once. He lands on a throne, he is wearing king attire, mixed with a warrior esk feel. (Picture the dragon king costume he wears during the third ending) He watches with a stern face as he is locked to his seat and Monokuma appears with a chessboard. The chess board is decorated in pieces that resemble the other students

They start to play. Soon Monokuma kills Bakugo’s first Pawn, suddenly a large explosion blasts somewhere in the castle. Bakugo is shaken but keeps a brave face. They continue to play, more explosions commence with each death of a piece. The explosions get larger and larger with each death and start to become closer and closer to them. 

As the numbers of his pieces start to dwindle, the explosions start to affect the throne room, rubble crashes with each and every explosion. Bakugo begins to sweat and worry.

Soon, Bakugo is driven into a corner. His king(which resembles himself) is driven into an impossible to escape trap. He cannot move. He makes his final move, Monkuma cackles and as the bear smashes his chess piece onto Bakugo’s king, the entire castle explodes into pieces. With only the head of the king found in the rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to try and implicate more of Bakugo’s intellectual side in this execution, so I hope you enjoyed it! I was first thinking about him dying in a literal execution, like with his head being cut off, but I found it too mediocre for our King Katsuki.  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Tsyu

Asui Tsyu

 

 

> Ultimate Swimmer
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Tsyu Asui : Water Escape**  

 

Tsyu stares down at the floor, her eyes dull with shock. She was alone. So so alone. The loneliest feeling of alone ever. She is soon dragged away screaming and sobbing. She’s dropped into a tank that only goes up.

The tank starts to fill up with water and she started to swim up to avoid drowning. Suddenly the water taints into pink, she looks down her face turning blue from shock. A large spear that had skidded her foot pierces right through the tank. She starts to swim higher and higher, faster and faster.

The water starts to rise faster and more and more Spears come flying at the tank at once as Tsyu claws through the water, occasionally getting scratched and nearly stabbed. She looks up, tears mixing with water as bubbles fly out of her mouth.

Tsyu reaches her arm out towards the light when-

_thunk_ her hand hits against the glass and the rest of the tank fills up with water.

Her hope filled face turns into horror and shock. She screames as bubbles ripple out of her mouth. The tank is soon pierced over and over with thousands of spears as it shakes rapidly. The water soon turns from clear to a horrid blood pink as Tsyu’s shaking silhouette stops moving.

A magician Monokuma checks the tank before running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit, I ran out of ideas on this one so I’m sorry if it’s a little lackluster in the execution and creative department. It was a inspired by Kirumi’s execution in case you didn’t notice.
> 
> Please Comment who I should do next!


	6. Kirishima.

Kirishima Ejirou 

> The Ultimate Shield
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Bulldozer Stampede**

 

Kirishima looks down at his feet, his eyes dull from despair. The camera pans from one side of Kirishima’s face (the scar side), as it shows Mina, Kaminari, and Sero next to him in horror. It pans to the other side, showing Midoriya, Iida, and Tokoyami. Katsuki is screaming on the opposite side of Kirishima’s podium, tears running down his face and explosions blasting everywhere. Kirishima looks up as he is dragged away as Katsuki continues to yell in horror and agony. 

Kirishima stands in the middle of a giant wrestler ring. Cut out School girls watch from the audience and gawk. Ten bulldozers surround him and charge at him. He opens his eyes, flaming with resolve, he hardens his body and smashes through the bulldozer. He breaks one after another. His muscles bulge in manliness as he destroys another bulldozer, however as he continues to destroy another he starts to look more and more fatigued.

His armor that shields his knuckles slowly start to break, he gets more and more hurt as the bull dozers continue to blast at him. He gets up, blood dripping from his body.

Kirishima turns around to one final bull dozer and they charge at eachother, he shields his arms together and hardens his body one last time as Monokuma jumps out last minute and the arena explodes into pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Who I Should Do Next!


	7. Mineta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to kill the pissbaby

Mineta Minoru

> The Ultimate  ~~Grapey boi~~  Perverted Genius (I ran out of ideas I’m sorry)
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**~~Time for the Thot Patrol~~  Mineta Minoru: I heard it’s rated R**

 

Mineta screams, sobbing out of all ends and crying on and clenching Midoriya’s clothes before he is ripped and dragged away by a chain on his neck. He tries to stick on the floor but to no use.

He is tied onto a chair, black rope tightly digging into his skin. Red, pink, and hazy orange lights shine on top of him. Monokuma dances in front of him, laughing maniacally whilst wearing that one swim suit (you know the one guys). Monokuma (along with a few more copies) dances circles around the perverted teen who is struggling to break free as the rope digs deeper and deeper into Mineta’s body. He starts to spit blood, as it starts to constrict and suffocate him. He gets dizzier and dizzier as the Monokuma’s run circles around his tightening body.

He screams in agony, blood erupts from his breaking body. Suddenly a trap door drops from under him and Monokuma watches from the hole. As Mineta falls into a void of darkness, thousands of arms reach and pull his screaming body into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who I should do next! (Merry Christmas btw)


	8. Momo

Yaoyorozu Momo

 

> The Ultimate Alchemist
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Princess Momo’s Coronation**

 

Momo is gripping at her clothes, sweat rolling down her forehead. Todoroki is shocked and is looking away in guilt and horror which only further deepens her remorse. She looks up to Jirou sobbing and reaching her arm and earjack out. As a chain is wrapped around her neck, she reaches out for Jirou before being dragged away. Barely missing her hand.

Momo falls through a curtain and opens her eyes to be wearing a beautiful dress. She is forced to walk down a road as thousands of monokumas sing her praises. Momo reaches the end of the aisle as a castle stands in front of her.

A giant monokuma suddenly crashes down from the crowd and pulls out a control bar for puppets out as strings pull out from a horrified Momo’s limbs. He cackles as the bear starts to make her dance over a fire.

Her feet begin to bleed as her shoes start to turn red from the heat as they begim to burn into her skin. This continues on as Momo starts to burn more and more, blood crying out from her eyes as she hopelessly forced to continue dancing over the burning pyre before she eventually succumbs to her injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment who I should do next!


	9. Tokoyami (+Dark Shadow)

Tokoyami Fumikage

 

> The Ultimate  ~~shadow the hedgehog~~  Falconer
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Tokoyami: Hateful Heartbeat**

 

Tokoyami stands at his podium with his head held high and his chest puffed out in a villain-ish fashion. As a chain is about to clamp around his neck he points to all of his fellow students as Dark Shadow laughs behind him while perched on his shoulder. They are dragged away into the light. 

The sun shines down on Tokoyami as he is forced to carry a giant stone cross on his back(it is tied to his arms and back). Dark shadow cannot move and whimpers quietly under his cape. As they continue to trudge forward, Tokoyami loses more and more strength, which threatens him to be crushed by the giant stone. Loud rumbling appears behind them, they look around and see flocks or ravens, vultures, hawks, owls, and all kinds of hungry birds chasing behind. 

Tokoyami wastes no time in running away, the stone cross weighing down on him as he continues to run. The flocks get closer and closer as he continues to run, he looks up to see a large cloud providing shade for both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow to use. He continues to run, his exhaustion getting worse and worse as he struggles to stay on his feet. 

As he gets closer and closer to the shadow, the birds get closer, as a few start to peck at his body leaving deep injuries. As he gets closer and closer, Tokoyami suddenly trips and with a horrific and tired yell he is crushed.

Shadows of birds swirl around the stone cross.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the title as edgy as possible..
> 
> Comment who I should do next!


	10. Aoyama

Aoyama Yuga

 

> Ultimate Glitter Artist
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Aoyama Yuga: Light Show Belly Ache**

 

 

Aoyama stands at his podium, his never moving smile plastered on his sweating face, with tears watering in his blue eyes. He walks as he is pulled away.

He is placed on a wheel spinning around. His face is blue with fear and nausea. Monokuma pops up and laughs mainically.

The bear starts to throw knives at Aoyama from random directions. Without his machinery, Aoyama has to use his quirk without it’s help to protect himself.

He quickly disintegrates knife and weapon as they come. His face becoming more and more pained as he grows more and more sick.

Slowly, the knifes and the spinning stops. Aoyama’s eyes widen and he sighs in relief.

Suddenly, the wheel, along with Aoyama, falls and plunged into the darkness, his screams quieting as you hear a large crash.

It is revealed that along with the knives and weapons that were thrown at him, he destroyed he ropes that held him up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late!
> 
> Comment Who I Should Do Next!


	11. Jirou

Jirou Kyouka

 

> Ultimate Musician
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Jirou Kyouka: Despair Demon Dance**

 

 

Kyouka looks down at her feet, her face grimaced. Someone lets out a hellish scream. The alchemist, jumped off her pedestal and made a mad dash towards the musician, tears in her eyes, as she reached her hand out. Kaminari looked away, tears in his eyes. She didn’t make it in time. Kyouka’s gaze fell when a chain clamped around her neck and dragged her away. 

Kyouka is dropped onto a stage, sweating nervously. A microphone is set in front of her and three Monokuma in judge chairs sit in front of her, behind them is a meter; if her level reaches the bottom it was clear that death would be her fate.

She clutches the microphone and opens her mouth to stay something before the mic lets out an ear piercing screech through several speakers that surround the entire room. Kyouka watches as the blood drains from her face as the meter starts to lower.

Kyouka sucks in her tears and starts to sing. With each note she hits the meter rises however the speaker gets louder and louder. She tries to cover her ears as she is forced to continue. Blood starts to bleed from her ears as the bar rises and rises.

Her eyes swirled with despair and pain as she continued to sing into the mic, sounds get louder and louder when suddenly the meter shatteres and drops to the bottom. 

Kyouka falls to her knees, her eyes white and blood dripping from her ears. A shadow casts over her when a giant speaker crushes the rest of her body.

 


	12. Iida

Iida Tenya  

 

> Ultimate Track Star
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Fight On, Iida**

 

Iida stands ashamed, his eyes squinted as he adjusted his broken glasses, tears dripping down his cheeks. Ochako tries to look away as tears flood down from her face, Midoriya grips his podium, hands shaking.

The boy and girl looked at each other, Ochako gritted her teeth and tapped Midoriya and launched him forward, the green haired boy turned on his quirk as he reached out for the former class president. Other classmates started to yell out, as Midoriya came closer and closer:

When Iida was dragged away, only inches away from Midoriya’s fingertips. 

Iida is dragged away, despite his attempts to run back to his friends, he was still dragged into the darkness.

The class president sits in darkness, chained to his seat, before becoming blinded by a bright spotlight. He is on a podium in front of a crowd of monograms.

There is three monokumas standing with him on their own podiums. Suddenly their podiums start to spin numbers, Iida sweats as his reaches 2587.

One of the monokumas sweat as they have the lowest amount. The crowd cackles as the music ramps up and a hammer smashes down onto it, killing the bear.

Iida and the remaining Monokumas are yelling out different things. When the votes start to roll again. Iida’s hands start to shake as he starts to reach a low vote amount when the lights ding above another Monokuma before dropping it into a pit of fire.

Iida starts to pant wildly as he and the other Monokuma wait as the final voting appears.

The votes go in rapidly, before reaching a tie, Iida starts to cry when one single vote hits the Monokuma’s poll.

The crowd starts to cackle, Iida breaks out of his chair and starts to run away through the crowd.

Tears stream from his eyes as he runs away, the crowd leaning in and watching as right before Iida is about to reach what seems to be an exit door;

He is shot through the heart.

 


	13. Ojirou

Ojirou Mashirao

 

> Ultimate Martial Artist
> 
> Execution: Executed

 

**Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon**

 

 

Ojirou stares in fear, gripping his podium tightly as he looks around. Everyone is shocked as many turn away away from him is horror.

Ojirou reaches his arm out to Tooru but is given no response. He cries as he is dragged out by a chain into the darkness.

Ojirou sits chained to the ground, his face twisted in pain and fear. Monokuma in a boxing outfit dances around him mock punching him.

Then a giant Monokuma enters the room, dressed like a Megalo Box character. Ojirou sweats in horror.

Monokuma cackles as the execution starts

It beats Ojirou senselessly, turning him into a bloody pulp as he is punched several times. Monokuma gets mad Ojirou isn’t dying fast enough, and turns into a giant dragon.

Ojirou is then burnt alive.

 


End file.
